Water War
by Idkbear
Summary: Deans been attacked ... with water balloons?


**I had so much fun writing this! Took me ages, i couldn't stop laughing! Hope you guys enjoy this as much as i did writing it. It's two in the morning here, i gotta sleep, Peace!**

 **P.S i f you enjoyed this let me know! Review, people! :D**

"Seth! Knock it off, man! Ow!" Dean yelled, shielding his face with his arms as a water balloon exploded over him, soaking him with freezing cold water. "Aaahhhh! Whys it so cold?! You've fuckin' done it now, you little shit, c'mere!" he yelled, darting towards the smaller man. Seth, seeing him coming, yelped, dropped his remaining water balloons and fled. Dean chased him around the yard, "Seth, quit movin' you freakin' ninja! All I wanna do is hit you with one balloon and we're even! C'mon, man, don't be such a baby!" he yelled. "Fuck you, man! Catch me, then you can. If you can!" Seth yelled back, laughing. Following Seth around the house, he didn't see the Uso's sneaking in on him from either side as Seth led him into a trap. Seeing Seth waiting for him as he rounded the corner, he paused. Sensing something wrong, he whirled, and was met with a freezing cold water balloon to the face.

He fell back, Seth exploding behind him as the twins pelted him with balloons, snickering and laughing outright, soaking him. "Gotcha, Uce!" "C'mon, Lunatic, thought a little cold water wouldn't affect ya?!" "Shouldn't have gone up against me, Ambrose, I always win man!" He put his hands over his head and curled up, the freezing water hitting his back and sides. "G-guys, knock it- ooff! S-so cold!" he sputtered, laughing and shivering at the same time. Leaping to his feet, he ran between the twins, and headed around the front of the house, being pelted the whole way, laughing. They fell back, weighed down by balloons. Roman was pulling into the driveway and paused when he saw a soaking wet Lunatic dash from the gate and hop in the car, out of breath. "Ro! Quick, man back up! Back up, Ro!" he yelled, watching the gate warily. "What the hell happened now?" he said, sighing and starting up the car again. "N-no time! Ro, c'mon, they'll b-be here a-any second! Go, go, go!" he yelled, slapping the dashboard, red faced, but grinning like a maniac and shivering. Just as Roman was about to take off, Seth, Jey and Jimmy rounded the corner at speed and yelled as Roman took off, Dean hanging out the window and yelling "Suck it, losers! Ro's on my team now! You guys are so screwed!" middle fingers in the air until the house disappeared.

He ducked back into the car and laughed, hard that tears came out of his eyes. Roman, well used to him and Seth by now, waited. "What happened this time, Dean?" he sighed, but smiling when he saw how much Dean was laughing and holding his ribs. "He called me and asked me to come over, that you and him were havin' a barbeque and I wanted some of that Samoan spicy meat, ya know with the rub? I showed up and Seth nailed me with freezin' water balloons. I chased him right into a trap. Him and the Uso's pelted me with them, until I managed to get away and jump in your car. You know the rest" he said, smiling and fiddling with the temperature. Roman sighed "You're gonna retaliate, aren't you?" he said, resigned. "Yep! To Walmart! It's gonna be epic, dude!" Dean said, happily. "At least I'm not alone in this anymore! Three against one, not fair, Uce!" he chirped, giddy. "Who's helping you now?" Roman asked. "My bestest buddy, my main man and all around Samoan Badass, Roman Reigns!" Dean exclaimed, digging in the glovebox and making crowd cheering noises. Roman blinked, confused. "Don't worry, young grasshopper, I'll teach you everything you need to know about the pranking business! All you really need is imagination and creativity! Like if you want to-" Roman interrupted, incredulous

"Dean! I'm not helping you, man! I don't want to get involved in your prank war! Count me out, man!" he said, firmly. Pulling into Walmart's parking lot, he looked at Dean. He was looking smug, one hand resting on the handle of the door and smirking at him, a sparkle of mischief in his eyes. He knew that look. "Fuuuuck, Dean!" Putting his head on the wheel and groaned "You told Seth I was on your team, didn't you?" he said, sighing. Dean nodded, happily "Yep! You know he won't leave you alone now! Your best bet for survival is to help me crush them and then you can return to your boring life of reading about …. muscle fitness, while I ride off into the sunset with the smokin' hot chick!" he exclaimed, flinging the magazine into the backseat and hopping out. "Dean, there's no 'hot chicks' around, man!" Roman said, laughing, locking the car and following his slightly crazy friend into the store. "You gotta have faith, man! There will be, once I crush my enemy!" he yelled, heading for a particular section of the store. Roman rolled his eyes, resigned to this happening. Locating Dean, his eyes widened in shock, then burst out laughing.

"Dean, you can't be serious, man! Really?" he chuckled, picking up a huge super soaker from the cart. "Hell, yeah, Ro! They want water? I'm gonna give 'em so much fuckin' water that they're gonna regret messin' with us!" he said, laughing and flinging water pistols into the cart, two for him and two for Roman. Roman gave up and picked out his own 'weapons' while Dean decided between a long range rifle type and a close range shotgun type. He was taking it so seriously, Roman had to walk away he was laughing so hard. Entering the next aisle, his eyes opened and he snickered. Grabbing two off the shelf, he flew back to Dean and handed him one. "What's this, Ro?" he asked, curious. "Dude, it's a harness, where we can hang the soakers off of, so we won't have to carry all of them!" he said, excited. Dean's eyes widened "Rome, you're a genius! We're gonna look so badass!" He exclaimed, vibrating from the excitement. "I know! You ready to go? Let's go kick some ass then, Uce!" he said, pushing the cart to the checkout. "Let's get prepared for war, Uce!" Dean said, exiting the store with at least three bags each.

Throwing the bags into the back seat, they headed for the closest park and parked. Piling out, Dean threw a bag of water balloons at Roman " Fill them, will ya? They'll be our grenades. If we're gonna be in a war, we need proper weapons, dude! C'mon, Ro!" he said, as Roman cracked up. Heading to where you could wash off shoes after a hike, Roman filled the water balloons while Dean opened and filled each water gun. Roman was excited for this, he wasn't so excited before, but Deans excitement was infectious. "Ro, I'm armed!" he yelled, stashing the now filled soakers into the trunk. Tying the last ballon, Roman counted them. "Dude! We got 40 balloons! That's twenty each!" he yelled to him, picking up the box he had laid down, before filling the balloons. Dean raised his hands "Score! We're do gonna get them, especially that Bieber look alike Rollins!" he crowed, giddy again. Roman snorted. "Let's go, man!" he said, impatient, hopping into the front seat. "How did all of this start, anyway?" he asked, curious. Dean sighed "He took something important from me, so I took something of his and it blew up from there. It's been awesome!" he snickered, drumming his fingers on his thigh.

"Wait, Ro! Stop here! We need the element of surprise!" he said, at the entrance to their road. Roman sighed, but complied. Exiting the car, they strapped on their harnesses and loaded up on soakers and 'grenades' as Dean insisted on calling them. They each had two pistols, a shot gun each, Roman had a rifle and Dean had an extra shotgun, as well as 20 water balloons in a pouch on either side of the men's hips. "Jesus, Dean! You really went all out, didn't you?" Roman said, amazed at how much he had actually gotten. "I don't mess around with water fights, Ro! Rollins made a huge mistake!" He said, tightening his harness with a cocky grin. Roman shook his head, laughing. He was looking forward to seeing Dean go all out on Seth "Let's go get that Justin Bieber wannabe, Ro!" he said, holding a pistol in each hand and heading up the road. "Dean, we need a plan, man!" he smirked, exasperated. Dean thought, shifting from foot to foot. "You go round the back and draw them out of the house and into the back yard, we'll get them there!" he said, smirking at the thought. Roman nodded and the headed for the back gate. Sneaking through, they saw the three men through the kitchen window, laughing. "Enemy spotted, SB" Dean muttered. Roman smiled at his excitement "SB is Samoan Badass, your codename, by the way" he whispered. Roman sputtered and choked "W-whats y-yours?" he managed to get out, red faced, trying not to laugh out loud.

Dean thought, "FM. Fork Man" he said, completely serious. Roman blinked and had to bury his face in the ground, to prevent the three from hearing him as he laughed. "Jesus, Dean!" he whispered when he resurfaced. "You ready, man?" he asked and Roman nodded. "Ok, get to your positions" he whispered, making Roman smile. Moving until he was on the other side of the yard, he waited. As soon as Dean gave the signal, Roman yelled "Fucks sake, Dean!" and waited. Hearing the shout, Seth and the others appeared, water balloons on hand and looked around. Roman holstered his pistol soaker and pulled out the rifle and waited. He could see Dean up the tree above Seth, counting down from three with his fingers. On one, he yelled "Go, go, go! ATTAAACCK!" flinging water balloons at Jimmy and Jey, while Roman hit Seth with a surprisingly strong shot of water, knocking him down. Dean hopped from the tree and headed towards their fallen enemy, "Gotcha, Rollins! Man, that was brilliant! Nice goin' Ro!" he said fist pumping. Grabbing the shotgun, he jumped and ran, keeping Seth down with powerful shots of water as Dean circled, cackling and nailing the three men with 'grenades' "Ro, you ahh, fuck, Dean! you traitor!" Seth yelled, laughing as he curled up, shielding his face. "Ro, knock it off, ow, Dean! Fuckin' hurt d-weahgh" Jimmy yelped, getting a faceful of balloon. "Direct hit!" Roman cheered, raising his arms. "Go, SB!" Dean yelled, flinging multiple balloons and squirting everyone, hopping everywhere. "C'mon, Rollins. Thought you'd be a better opponent than this!" he mocked, sniggering. "Fuck you Dean" he cried, hopping up and grabbing one of Romans pistols and running.

"I got him!" Roman cried, giving chase. Dean burst out laughing and began commentary "And welcome to the Sunday race, people. We have a real treat for you today, Roman Reigns, a heavy favourite vs. a younger, faster, more annoying Justin Bieber. And they're off! Bieber in the early lead, Reigns right behind, ohh that looked like it hurt! Bieber minus his pants now, guess he's wishing he had worn underwear today! Reigns utilising illegal weaponry, NO CHEATING, ROMAN!

And they're entering the home stretch, Bieber slightly ahead, probably because this isn't a race, Reigns trailing, aiming and – ooohhh what a shot! Bieber is down, I repeat Bieber is down! The race is Reigns's now, but what's this? He's stopped and is now pelting Bieber with what looks like grenades! Shit, looks like fun! This commentator is going to join in with this shameful spectacle. Peace out!" Jimmy and Jey were convulsing on the ground as Dean raced to Roman and emptied his guns on Seth and held up a water balloon in each hand. "Your men have been incapacitated. Do you surrender?" he said looking down at a pantless, soaking Seth Rollins who was breathless and weak from laughter.

He raised his hands "I surrender!" he said, snickering.

Dean raised his 'grenades' in victory "Victory!" he yelled, placing a foot on Seth. Roman was laughing, breathless and red faced. "My pillow has been avenged!" he said, triumphant. Roman paused "All of this was over a fuckin' pillow?" he sputtered. Dean nodded "It was memory foam, Ro! Super comfortable! It has been avenged!" he yelled, throwing his final two water balloons on the twins. Roman helped Seth up and find his pants as they watched, convulsing as Dean ran from the twins, shouting about 'guerrilla warfare' and 'counter insurgency'.

"Ro, retreat! We need a back-up plan! Let's go! If you become a POW, I'll think of you, sometimes!" he yelled, disappearing into the house. Roman snorted and sighed "You're gonna get him back?" he asked, resigned, knowing the answer already. "You know it! You guys won't see it coming!" Seth replied. Roman could already see him thinking. "Damn it!" he said, striding inside. Smirking, he looked for Dean, who he was sure was planning his next attack.


End file.
